All Alone
by Iceestar
Summary: The cold war is causing trouble for two countries. When America goes to Russia to try and fix things it goes wrong. Terribly wrong.


A tall figure with golden brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and glasses walked along the streets. He was in dark clothes and had most of his face hidden. It was snowing were the man was despite the fact that it was nearly summer already. Based on the way the man was shaking and moving it was noticeable that he was not used to the freezing temperatures of this land.

The streets he walked weren't lit and the day was coming to an end which merely promised even more darkness. He only had a bleak sky to look up at and the mood in the area was depressing. This, one could say, was fitting due to the fact that the land was in the middle of a Depression and showed no signs of getting out of it anytime soon.

The man looked around until he saw a woman stepping out of a small shop, obviously to go home after a long day of work. This was the first sign of life the man had seen in a while and he refused to lose his chance. He quickly ran up to her and grabbed her arm gently so she wouldn't merely walk away from him.

"Shhh…. Please, don't scream. I'm not here to hurt you, but I need you to answer my question before you go. Ivan Braginski's home is around here. Do you know where it is?" The man said in a soft voice that he had never used before. It surprised him, but he didn't show it in fear of scaring the woman he still had a hold of.

"W- Wh- Who are you?" The woman said in a frightened voice. She pretty much ignored his question. She was also shaking and it definitely wasn't from the cold since she had several layers of clothes on. Her violet eyes flicked from the alleyway that was near her and then back to the man. She obviously didn't want to stick around for long if she could get out of the man's grasp.

"I'm America and I'm trying to stop the Cold War. It's hurting this country along with mine. Please, where does Ivan live?" America said as he tightened his grip on the woman. He couldn't let the only person who might know get away so easily.

The woman flinched when America's grip tightened, but she nodded and said, "I- I uh… It's too hard to find without a map. I- um… have one in my shop if you'll let me get it I'll show you where to- uh… go."

America nodded gently before slowly releasing his grip. He watched her look at the alley and then shook her head, running into her shop. America gave a sigh of relief since she didn't run away. Suddenly a ring tone went off, filling the silence of the air. As the tone sounded a voice also came out of the phone that wasn't in sight, "Ring, ring, pick up the bloody phone... ringring." America jumped at the noise and then dug around in her pocketed. He pulled out the ringing phone and answered it.

"Dude! England! Hey! I can't talk right now, but I'm happy to hear from you. I'm in the middle of a... umm... video game, yeah a video game. It's so totally awesome!" America said in a cheery and loud voice. He was a horrible liar.

"Alfred... don't even try to pull that crap. I'm at your house right now, you're not playing a video game. You're trying to see Russia aren't you? I told you not to. This'll bow over without you risking getting attacked by that lunatic! ... I just... I don't want to lose you. After that war and being separated from you for so long I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you... I'd- I'd never be able to forgive myself. Just come to your home so I don't have to be alone." England said with a voice laced with concern. He also had a pleading tone, but America took to notice.

"Arthur, I can't. I had my mind made before I set foot in this country and seeing it the way it is has only made me even more determined. I'm the hero here and the hero always prevails! I've got to stop it. I'll see you at the world meeting in two days. Till then. Bye dude." America said in a still cheery voice. America hung up and whistled softly. When he heard a beep he figured it was his phone and was reminded to turn off the volume. He silenced the phone and then put it up right as the woman walked out. She gave him a map and told him where to go. America thanked her several times before going off the find Russia's house. America was silent so he wouldn't alert Russia to his presence. He didn't want to attack, but America wanted his visit to be one of total surprise. America reached Russia's house right as the night fell. He walked up the the house and was surprised to see it look so... well, abandoned.

"Wha- That's weird." America mumbled to himself in a whisper. He looked around a little while longer while walking alone, but he found nothing. It was as if no one had ever lived there. America shrugged and muttered, "Well... If he's not around I guess I'll just have to talk to him about it at the wo- Ugh!"

America fell to the ground, landing on his chest and earning some scrapes on his face from the hard snow/ice. Black dot danced in his head as he tried to stay awake. He tried to get up, but the sharp pain in his head and the foot that slammed him back to the ground stopped him. It was all he could do to not slip into the welcoming darkness that promised him relief from the pain.

"You're still awake? America, I can't have that. You awake while I'm kidnapping you would just be troublesome. Mr. Pipe'll have to hit you again, da?" A cold and childish voice said happily. The figure next to America was the one speaking and the one with his foot on America's back. He lowered a water pipe next to America's face and tapped him on the nose before being lifted up into the air again.

"R- Ru- Russia? ugh... wha- how? oh.. that girl... that beep.. dude, this is so not cool pinning down a hero like me. I- ugh... I just want to talk. I do-" America said in a weak voice before the foot on him suddenly vanished and then reappeared only to hit him in the stomach. America was rolled over onto his back as the snow around him turned a crimson color.

"Sh... Go to sleep! I can hum you a lullaby if you need! I don't want to hear _your_ ideas; I want you to listen to mine. Now, since you can't seem to fall asleep and I don't know any English lullabies that wouldn't scare you. I shall hit you again, da? Nighty, night." Russia said before grinning like a child. He swung the pipe up before going down onto America. Russia hit him hard and by the way America's cry of pain was cut off, Russia figured that he was finally knocked out. Russia hit him, a little softer; one more time to make sure America wouldn't wake up until tomorrow morning.

"Mr. Ivan! I thought you said you were just going to tackle him to the ground, tie him down and then bring him back here! Latvia was so scared that he woke me up last night. America looks like he's d- dead. I- I mean no disrespect, but please stop d- doing these things" Lithuania said in a soft and shakey voice. He was ticked off at the taller man, but still terrified of him as he always was.

"It's ok, Lithuania. Latvia needs to learn to be stronger anyways. America is not dead, da? He will listen better this way too. Now, go take care of ze garden like a good boy." Russia said in a happy voice. Russia patted Lithuania on his head with a grin. He didn't care what Latvia thought and Russia was in no mood to listen to Lithuania's foolish thoughts.

Lithuania hung his head and walked away slowly. He hated it when Russia acted like this towards another country, but he knew he could do nothing about it. Lithuania understood _why_ Russia would get like this, but it also still mad Lithuania very upset.

Russia watched Lithuania leave and the second the door was close that sanity left the room. Russia turned to the man that was behind him and tied to a chair. The man was America and his head hung down because he wasn't conscious just yet. Russia walked over to America and lifted his head by using his hair. Russia let go quickly, his eyes narrowing in hate when he saw how well fed America was while Russia barely had any meat on him. In his rage, Russia slapped America harshly.

"Wh- W- Where am I- Ah!" America said, screaming when he saw Russia who was glaring at him insanely. America flinched by trying to get away from Russia and accidentally tipped his chair backwards. America tried to blink away the black spot that came in front of his eyes because he hit his head again. America went to rub his head, but found that he was unable to move his arm. America looked around with the frightened look of an animal caught in a trap.

"You are an idiot, da?" Russia said, seeming to become a little bit calmer. He watched America for a second before continuing, "Now, be a good boy and listen or I'll go get my pipe. As you've probably seen by now, my country's in bad shape. I want to fix it so I need you to li-"

"I want to fix the tension between us so I can help too! That's why I came all the way here! I wanted to see with my own eyes what's going on. I-" America said before getting cut off by Russia kicking the chair since he couldn't reach America's face.

Russia then stepped on a leg of the chair, so America was sitting up. Russia grabbed America's bomber jacket and lifted him into the air, chair and all. "Tell me something, _America_. Do you know what it's like to not- Nevermind. My point is, it's rude to interrupt. I want to stop the Cold War, but this silent feud has left scars in the economy so, you will help me fix it, da? It's not like you have a choice. You must agree to _my_ terms. You must get rid of at least a forth of your army and an eighth of your nuclear weapons. I also am demanding a sum of money. You're refusal isn't advised. I am showing kindness by not demanding more since I have you captured, da?" Russia said, spitting out the word 'America.' Russia also put America back down onto the ground. He waited quietly for America to speak, trying to calm down some.

"No! I'd never agree to that! You can go die in a hole!" America snapped coldly before spitting in Russia's face.

Russia merely wiped it away and tipped America back so he was once again, on his back, still tied to the chair. "I will let you reconsider tomorrow. I'll be visiting you after the world meeting, which you won't be attending. If you refuse again, I will have to use force. You wouldn't like that, da? Lithuania will be here later today to feed you. Good day." Russia said in a childish voice. He then turned and left America on the floor.

Lithuania knocked softly before walking into the room quietly. "Amer- Oh!" Lithuania said as he looked at America. Lithuania set the tray of food he had down calmly and then hurried over to America. Lithuania turned him upright on the chair. Lithuania looked around and then closed the door that he had come through. Lithuania locked the door from the inside and then put the key in a place that America couldn't see from his angle. Lithuania then walked over to America and untied him. "I can't let you go, but I can let you feed yourself and stretch your limbs a litt-" Lithuania said with a smile before getting tackled by America.

America pinned Lithuania to the ground by using his own body. "I don't want to stay in this room. I want to get out of here. You'll let me out of here and then I'll use you as a hostage to get away." America growled in Lithuania's ear. All of his normal relaxed and carefree acts were gone. He was a man who knew he had a very slim chance of living if he stayed and desperate times called for desperate measures.

"i- I…. It won't work. He won't care if I die, there are two others serving him. And if you're thinking of trying to make me tell you how to get away from here in exchange for my life, I'd rather die honestly. Even if I lived, Russia would chase me down and… you don't want to know. And if you run away the same thing would happen to me." Lithuania said in a shaky voice. He obviously was scared of Russia.

America cussed and then slammed his fist into the ground. He didn't want to drag Lithuania into this and he knew that without something to stop Russia from attacking him that he'd never even get out of the house. America got off of Lithuania and shook his head. "Fine. What do you suggest then?" America said with a cold edge to his voice.

"Well…. You can't attack Russia, but… I know! I can give a message to someone at the world meeting. Only one person though so ch-"

"Tell England!"

"… Alright. I will. That's all I can do though. I- I'm sorry. You can eat the food now. I won't bother you, but I have to stay in the room with you or Russia will know I untied you. I- I'm really sorry this happened. I know Russia seems really harsh and insane, but it's not his fault. Russia had a hard childhood and so he's a little….. cracked. I try to keep him under control, but I'm unable to do much at all." Lithuania said softly after he got back up from the ground. Lithuania looked at America with a sad and apologetic look.

America didn't say anything. For once he didn't want to talk. America ate the food quickly before pacing back and forth. America finally just sat down in the chair and looked at Lithuania with an emotionless look. America was glad that the small country had helped him, but he didn't like being pitied.

Lithuania avoided eye contact with America and just tied him back down the same way Russia had, had him tied. Lithuania felt ashamed for what he was doing, but did it anyway. After that he left the room sullenly.

"So what did you and America talk about? And why did you untie him?" Russia asked in a calm and somewhat uncaring voice.

"We didn't ta- What?... Oh… you found out about that. If he doesn't move around his joints will lock up and then he'd be useless. Sorry I didn't ask you, b- but you were busy." Lithuania said as he shook in fear of the bigger country.

"You're lying. Lithuania, don't lie to me. It won't end well. It doesn't matter anyway, but next time I won't be so kind to you. I can't get worked up before the world meeting or they'll know something's wrong." Russia said in a monotone voice. After that there was silence in the car that they were riding in. It was time to go to the world meeting and afterwards, Russia would talk to America again, most likely using force afterwards. The silence was unending even when they got to the world meeting. Russia and Lithuania just walked into the meeting.

Lithuania sat beside England and Poland. It was convinant that he could sit next to Poland so it was like he was sitting next to an old friend. "Hey, England, how're things going? I heard that there's been some snow in America's land that cause a lot of harm and destruction." Lithuania said in a soft whisper so only England could hear him.

"Huh?... Did something happen?" England wrote on a piece of paper before passing it to Lithuania.

"Hey England, have you seen that move America told us about? It was about... oh yeah, Superman."

"I saw it."

Lithuania grabbed the piece of paper and wrote on it, "The icy kyrptonite's gotten the hero." Lithuania the said, "Isn't that a cool drawing from the movie?"

"Yeah it is. You're bloody good at drawing though. Oh time to get to the meeting. Don't be a wanker and not pay attention." England said as he looked at the paper for a little bit.

Lithuania nodded softly and tried to pay attention, but Poland wouldn't stop bugging him. Lithuania actually didn't mind. It distracted him from what he had decided to do after the meeting. The meeting was a little quieter without America that to interrupt five thousand times. Once it was over, Lithuania and Russia went back to Russia's huge and lonely house. Lithuania left Russia to do his own thing while he went and did what he had to do.

Russia had noticed that Lithuania had been acting odd, but ignored it. Russia had a bigger head ache to deal with. Russia walked into the room that had America in it and smiled like a child at him. "You've been good while I was gone, da? I do hope you have the answer I'm looking for too. It would make my day that much better. Although torturing you could be fun too." Russia said happily.

America glared up at Russia and snapped, "Go to Hell, Russia." America's eyes shone defiantly as he looked up at Russia. The look didn't go away when Russia slapped him either.

"Fine then. You seem to want me to have fun making you live your worst nightmare and I shall have fun with it too. I'll be back in a moment, stay here." Russia said as the insanity seeped back into his eyes. Russia then turned and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway and up to a black door. He kept all of his weapons in that room. He found that it was locked and rolled his eyes. Russia took a step back before going forward with his foot and kicking down the door. Russia walked into the room and looked around. He clenched his fists together and yelled, "Baltic Brothers!"

Latvia and Estonia quivered at the sound of Russia yelling. Latvia looked over at the tallest of the three and quietly said, "W- We have to leave y- you behind with Mr. R- Russia? W- W- Why?"

"Yes you do. There's no time for questions, hopefully I'll be able to tell you soon. Go. Don't look back. You have to get to your houses. Do _not_ stop for _anything_. Don't argue either, there's no time. Go!" Lithuania said in a harsh voice. He looked pained to be having to do this, but he couldn't let his friends get hurt for something he did and he knew that they had no desire to stay with Russia any longer so it worked out this way.

Latvia opened his mouth to argue with Lithuania, but Estonia grabbed his arm and shook his head. "Come on Latvia. Lithuania can handle himself. He's doing this for us. We've got to respect that without insulting him by tempting him to change his mind and come with us." Estonia said before pushing his glasses back up on his face. Estonia then led Latvia out of the house so they'd never have to come back again.

Lithuania watched his friends leave with a sad look. He wanted to make sure they got away, but he didn't have time for that. Lithuania ran down the hallway, hoping that Russia hadn't finished searching the upstairs rooms yet. Lithuania got to a closet and went into it before pulling out his phone and dialing England's number. "Hello? England? Are you here yet?" Lithuania said into the phone in a normal voice. It didn't matter if Russia found him now.

"Yes I am. I'll be t-" England's voice said through Lithuania's phone, but Lithuania didn't hear anything else because Russia had found him.

Russia had yanked open the door, snatched Lithuania's phone, and then crushed it. "So it was your fault. Why, Lithuania? I warned you. I. Warned. You. And you crossed me again. Well, then if you want to help my enemies, I shall treat you like my enemy." Russia snarled. He grabbed the smaller county by the neck and started dragging him. Russia went up the stairs, not caring that it hurt Lithuania immensely. Russia felt too numb to care. He had been betrayed by the one he had considered closest to him. It hurt Russia.

Russia got up the stairs and heard Lithuania's feeble cries of terror and pain. Russia slammed him up against a wall and pinned him there. "You're scared of me aren't you? Well that's smart. Everyone. Needs. To. Be. Scared." Russia said before looking into Lithuania's eyes. Russia was trying to search them to find out why Lithuania had chosen…. Why he had chosen America over Russia. All Russia found was fear and defiance. Russia slapped Lithuania before letting his hair drop in front of his face so Lithuania couldn't see him. Russia then took Lithuania by the arm this time and walked him down the hallway and to the room America was in. Russia tore open the door and shoved Lithuania in the room. "I'll give you _one_ more chance after this. If you cross me again, Toris, I will kill you." Russia then turned away and went to his own room to decide what needed to be done.

America looked at the country lying on the floor with a horrified look. This first thought in America's head was that the country was dead, but when Lithuania started moving America realized that that was a wrong assumption.

Lithuania pushed himself up off the floor with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Lithuania looked at America with his good eye because his other eye was where Russia had slapped him and it had swollen up. "L- l- let me untie you A- America…." Lithuania stuttered out. Lithuania walked over to America, but his hands were shaking so much that he couldn't work the knot out. "I- I- I'm sorry.. I can't untie you." Lithuania said in barely a whisper. Lithuania fell to his knees and put his face into his hands. He felt helpless.

"Dude, it's ok. You… you've helped me enough already. I'm just sorry that I dragged you into this." America said softly before continuing, "Try to rest a little bit. Whenever Russia comes back, while he's focused on me, you need to make a break for it and get away."  
>"I- I can't…. I'd never make it." Lithuania said sadly. Despite his words though, Lithuania laid down on the hard wood floor and tried to rest for a little bit.<p>

England was getting a headache and losing his temper. The two Baltic brothers that had run away were trying to get him to give them a ride away from Russia's house.

"NO! I've got to go there! Just walk!" England yelled into the face of the taller one.

"We have to get away and walking isn't fast enough!" Estonia yelled back, not liking the fact that England was in his face.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine! I'll drive you to the closest town and then you're on your own!" England yelled.

Estonia grinned triumphantly and then he and Latvia got into England's car. They grinned at each other as the car started moving, but Estonia felt bad for ditching Lithuania like this. He wished that they could've helped more, but he knew that they couldn't.

After an hour, England finally got back and he was a wreck. He was so worried about America and Lithuania that he didn't know what to do. He stopped a little bit away from Russia's house so he wouldn't hear the car and got out to run to Russia's house. He got out of the car with a gun to use against Russia and started for the house. England just hoped that he wasn't too late to help.

Russia knew just what to do now. It was obvious. Russia couldn't lose Lithuania, not after losing all of his family. It would really snap his sanity. Russia had to stop Lithuania from leaving him and the only way to do that would be to kill America so Lithuania wouldn't have a choice. Then Russia would never be alone again. He'd never have to be all alone ever again. That's all he wanted. All he ever wanted.

Russia walked out of his room with the gun he always kept in there. It was the perfect plan. Russia checked to see if there were any bullets in the gun and saw just one. He'd have to make sure he hit right. Otherwise he'd have to make Lithuania tell him where his other weapons were. Russia opened that door to the room and saw Lithuania stand up quickly. "Lithuania, stay back." Russia said coldly. He didn't want Lithuania in the way.

"Russia! Don't!" Lithuania yelled at Russia before throwing himself at the taller man. Lithuania managed to keep from getting hit for a little bit. Lithuania just wanted to buy time until England finally got here. It was all Lithuania could offer to America.

"Get out of my way, Toris!" Russia yelled, trying to push Lithuania off of him.

England finally reached Russia's house and heard Russia's booming voice. England shot the door's lock and ran inside, no longer caring if Russia knew he was there. England raced up the stairs, praying that he'd just get there in time.

Russia managed to shove Lithuania off of him and lifted the gun up to America. He had a murderous look on his face, but in his eyes there was a look of-

"Go to hell, Russia. You can shoot me all you want. It won't change a thing." America said in a deadly calm voice.

The look in his eyes vanished and Russia yelled, "DIE!" Russia pulled the trigger and listened to the horrible sound of the gun going off.

"Lithuania!" America yelled at the top of his lungs.

The red was Lithuania's blood. At the last second Lithuania had pushed America out of the way of Russia and got shot in the stomach. Lithuania's raspy breathing was the only sound in the room. Until Lithuania's red lips spoke, "I- Ivan…. I- I just don't want you to kill anymore.." After that, Lithuania's eyes closed and he laid still.

England finally got to the room and pushed open the door only to see Lithuania on the ground and bleeding. England looked up at Russia with a look of rage. From his view it looked like Russia was smiling at the bleeding country. England pointed the gun at Russia's head and growled, "Don't. Move."

Russia barely heard England. The numb feeling was back except this time it was worse. He felt alone, truly alone. "Toris…. Oh Toris…. I warned you…. I- I- I warned you… I warned you this would happen." Russia said in a voice barely above a whisper. Russia then looked at America with a look of pure hate. Russia was obviously sane, but the look was that much scarier. Russia ignored the fact that England had a gun and pointed his own at America's head. "AHHHHHHHH" Russia cried as he pulled the trigger.

"Bang!" A gun went, but the gun that went off wasn't in Russia's hands. Russia's gun merely clicked as a sign that it had no bullets. England had shot Russia to try and save America.

Russia fell to the ground and with his last breath he softly said, "All alone." Russia's blood mixed with the tears he had been crying. The huge country was dead.

England looked away from the body and ran over to America before untying him. "Come on, Alfred. We've got to get Lithuania to some help. I can use my magic to transport us to a hospital in England. We've got to hurry. You grab him." England said to finally break the silence. England then went to working his magic to open a portal to a British hospital. When America dragged Lithuania over, England grabbed them both and went through the portal.

-{Three Weeks Later}-

Lithuania walked up to the house and knocked on the door. When America answered, Lithuania tried to smile, but he just wasn't feeling like smiling lately. America let him in and Lithuania rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I- uh... I'm not used to staying in a house by myself and my injuries are still pretty bad so... I- um... I was wondering if I could stay with you for a little while... I understand if you don't want me too. I know it might bring back harsh me-" Lithuania said nervously before America interrupted him.

"Don't be an idiot. You can stay here as long as you need to. I don't mind." America said with a grin. He still felt bad for dragging Lithuania into all of the trouble and he wanted to do anything to make it up to Lithuania. After all, America did owe Lithuania his life.

"T- Thanks... It's ok if I go to the world meeting with you today right?" Lithuania asked quietly. He seemed to have gotten even quieter after Russia's death even though he was now free of the intimidation. Lithuania followed America to the room that he was supposed to be staying in before thanking America. Lithuania then got ready for the world meeting. He also took out a flower that was in his bag and looked at it. It was a sun flower, Russia's favorite type of flower. Lithuania set it on the desk that was in the room and then laid on the bed until it was time for the world meeting.

The world meeting was fairly boring. It was mostly about rapping up the story of Russia's death. Lithuania was glad that no one made him talk about it. He just wasn't ready to talk yet. He couldn't even let go of the fearsome country yet. Lithuania still remembered the look on Russia's face when he had pinned Lithuania against the wall. Lithuania could've sworn that Russia had been crying when he was telling Lithuania to be scared and that wasn't even the worst part of it. Lithuania had looked in Russia's eyes and seen fear. For the first time in Lithuania's life, he had seen fear in Russia's eyes. Lithuania wasn't even sure what he had been scared of, but he'd never find out now.

Life went on like that for Lithuania. Eventually he moved back to his own house and made a feild of sun flowers. Each year he would bring a sunflower to Russia's grave. It made Lithuania happy to know that Russia wouldn't be alone in the afterlife. America and England's relationship became even stronger and they were very happy. The world had peace for a long time despite a few quarrels here and there.

-{A Long, Long Time Afterwards}-

America looked at the teenager in front of him and then up to England. "Call Lithuania!" America yelled in an excited voice. America then looked up at the teenager with snow white hair. The teenager was taller than him even though he was much younger. America grinned at the teenager as memories washed into his head. He couldn't believe it. America was over filled with happiness.

"Yeah. Come on Lithuania! It's important! Don't be a wanker." England said into his phone loudly.

"Fine, fine. I have no clue why you want me to come there, but I will." Lithuania said on the other line before hanging up.

"America, he's coming!" England yelled to America calmly.

Lithuania finally got to the cemetary and looked around. He hadn't visited Russia's grave for a while because it brought up too many memories and questions. He got out of his car and walked around. Lithuania knew the path by memory because he had walked it so many times. Lithuania finally spotted America and England. He let out a gasp of surprise and sank to his knees in the snow. It wasn't America or England that surprised him, it was the tall teenager that stood in between of them. Lithuania felt tears well up in his eyes as he stared at the teenager.

"I- I- ... R- ... RUSSIA!"

Fin.~


End file.
